Cameras are incorporated into a wide range of devices. For example, widely used consumer electronics devices, such as phones, tablets, and laptops, include a camera. To comply with the targeted cost for such devices, the camera must be manufactured at very low cost. Wafer-level manufacturing of both image sensors and imaging lenses has dramatically reduced the cost of camera modules, and semiconductor manufacturing technology is continuously progressing to reduce cost even further, and also improve the camera performance. For example, driven in part by the desire to reduce cost of materials, but also by the desire for increased camera resolution and/or smaller cameras, semiconductor manufacturing technology is continuously progressing to produce ever smaller camera pixels. This development has resulted in the availability of ever smaller image sensors.